The Perfect Gift
by Tabiebear
Summary: It's hard to get a billionare a gift that he can't get himself. Dick knows the perfect gift for him, but the price may be his life! Naturally, a dare-devil such as Robin is willing to risk it, but how can he when Bruce won't let him? MERRY CHRISTMAS!
1. Chapter 1

~Jingle Bells; Batman smells. Robin laid an egg! Batmobile lost a wheel and I'm writing another fic~

The Christmas spirit has possessed me to write another story w/ (who else, but) RoOoOobin! Is it too early to start writing Christmas stories? Probably. Is Robin gonna kill me for putting him through another story of endless torture? You bet. Do I care? Heck, no! ON WITH THE STORY!~~~~~~~~

T'was the night before Christmas ,and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even Dick Grayson. Actually, for multiple nights he had been sneaking out! Bruce knew that it was typical for Dick to do this. He had always been a kid whom could NEVER stay inside. However, when he returned with polychromatic bruises that matched his dry blood tightly wrapped around his tan skin, then his mentor worried beyond comprehension. Now Dick was normally really obedient, but lately,...he just refused to stay put even when yelled and pleaded to by Batman. Bruce had tried everything in his power to keep him in his room. It even came down to locking the windows and doors, but Robin, being Robin, managed to sneak away.

So here the dark knight was on Christmas Eve night looking for his ward in the bitter cold Gotham City. The first hiding places had already been thoroughly checked. He wasn't on the top of any trees ( where he sat for comfort) ,his parents' graves, nor at any of his friends' houses. It was clear that Dick was at the same place he had sneaked to for the last week...if only he knew where that place was.

~7 days ago~

"Dick, why weren't you in your bed last night," Bruce asked out of nowhere as he sat in his chair looking at the Bat-Computer. Dick was silently lifting weights behind him when the question was asked. Carelessly, Dick shrugged and simply answered, "around." If Bruce hadn't known any better, he'd have thought that there was almost a hint of cheer in Dick's tone. That relaxed him...somewhat.

"Around as in...," he asked as he turned to face Dick (who still didn't stop lifting his weights).

"As in Gotham," Dick answered honestly avoiding the question at hand.

"Doing what?"

"...stuff"

"What kind of stuff," Bruce asked exasperated by the kid.

"...things..."

" What kind of things?"

"Things like stuff," Dick smiled as he placed the weights aside and headed for a towel to wipe his hard, earned sweat.

"Dick, I'm _serious_," Bruce warned. Normally if Dick walked...(or rather swung) around Gotham, he was upset about something. Yet, Dick seemed as cheery as usual... that was the odd part.

"Me too," Dick replied lowering to a little more serious level to match Bruce's attitude. "Look, I was just wandering around Gotham. You know Christmas lights are really worth seeing in the city. I mean, city lights are cool and all, but MAN- Gotham can decorate for the holidays!"

"That's all," Bruce asked a bit skeptical as he bent an eyebrow in doubt.

"What else would it be?"

"You tell me...," Bruce glared trying to test Dick's response.

Dick didn't pass the 'glare test'. He began to look at Bruce curious about why he continued to look at him. However, once he realized that Bruce was challenging his story by looking for any doubt in his eyes, he immediately surrendered.

"Uh, I got some homework to do," Dick lied with a small smile as he tried to run out of the Batcave.

"I thought you said you finished that."

"..Well, kind'a," Dick smiled with a classic 'guilty kid' look.

"And, that's the only thing you lied about...," Bruce asked/ said catching Dick unprepared.

Unable to respond (or rather admit that he had lied about where he had been), he turned and ran out of the awkward situation.

As the boy tuned to the elevator, Bruce targeted his eyes upon his back. Whatever he was hiding, had better not be anything that would end up harming him...

~6 days ago~

He checked his tracking device. Robin's costume was in the case like it should be. If what Dick was hiding was anything dangerous, he'd need his costume for it. He had checked on Dick about six hours ago. He was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

Maybe he had over-reacted last night. Dick was a good kid, a bit careless, but a good kid. If there was any real problem, he would tell him...unless he was black-mailed not to. Bruce stopped typing for a minute in worry. It had happened before. Not a second later, he continued his work. No, it wasn't a black-mail situation. Dick would seem much more depressed, and he was NOT good at faking moods. There was nothing to worry about. Maybe he had really just gone to see lights! He was very festive and easily excited. So it would make sense.

Suddenly, as if on cue to contradict Bruce's trust on the lad, a twig snapped causing a sound to justify someone's presence.

"Dick?"

A silent response dawned on the situation for a few minutes until the boy entered from the chilled shadows to admit him being there. "H-hey, Bruce."

He wasn't in his Robin outfit. It was a red hoody with sleek, black gym-pants. He still had a mask however. Seeing the mask, it was clear to Bruce that he had intended to go out as Robin. Dick just didn't wear his Robin outfit because he didn't want Bruce to follow him due to the tracking system sewn in it. That was what worried him the most. What was so important that Dick found he couldn't trust him?

"Going somewhere?"

"Oh, uh...none of my Pjs were clean so,...well this had to do," he explained referring to his clothes.

"Right," Bruce stated in sarcasm. "And, you normally wear your mask when you sleep?"

"Oh, uh...," Dick stammered as he tore off his mask.

At this point Bruce had been walking off of his computer chair and towards Dick. He remained silent allowing the kid to make up an excuse for where he was.

Once he reached near Dick, he placed his gloved hand on his ward's head. "You seem awfully cold from just coming out of bed."

"Well, uh," he stammered with a smile. "I wasn't exactly _in_ my bed."

"Oh? Then _where_ exactly were you," Bruce asked bending eye-level to him.

"Just, y'know...on the roof."

"Hmm." That really should have brought up another lecture, but sadly it really wasn't that surprising coming from Dick. The kid was a natural born daredevil! He'd rather not live at all than not being able to risk his life everyday. "And, that's all?"

"Cuh, sure," the eleven-year-old guaranteed with his constant reassuring smile.

"So, you haven't been anywhere _**but**_ your roof?"

Robin's strong smile slightly faded when he saw that Bruce was about to ,somehow, use his words against him. He had seen Bruce use that trick all the time when he interrogated criminals into squeezing their information out like a sponge. "Uh,...yeah..."

"So then, how do you explain this," Bruce asked struggling to remain calm and collective as he raised Robin's bleeding arm.

Robin's throat felt like it was just about to choke on his own worry! He had been caught completely off guard by his own body! His head shot at the glance of his bleeding arm. He thought he had _just_ aided that! It wasn't suppose to bleed already!

"I...," he tried to explain, but the loss of words (and blood) caused his face to start shading a pallid color.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" _He_ was dead. An injured Robin meant an angry Batman and an angry Batman meant well..., proper threats and torture were unnecessary to think about at this point.

"Nng," Robin grunted as Batman accidentally squeezed too hard. He tried to reach for his bleeding arm to push Batman's grip off, but batman just held it a little lighter.

"I want to know where this came from, and I want to know now, Dick." The 'Batman' tone was active now, and so was the fury of the night. The situation had now slipped into complete danger that neither of the two were prepared for!

Sweat began to grasp onto Dick's red face. He was panting heavily and Batman had something new to worry about. He was worried at first by Robin's lies, but now he was entirely frightened for the boy's life, and Batman is the last one ANYONE wants to frighten (especially with Robin's safety.)

"Ggg, I...," he tried to start, but his eyes began to fall back and his eyelids began to droop. "I..." Images Dick saw began to blend together into a whirlpool of confusion. It felt as though his brain was flushing away all of his awareness as he started to tremble on his knees. He was going to pass out, despite his refusal to give in.

"ALFRED," Batman yelled as he tucked the collapsing Robin into his arms and ran him over to the medical table. "ALFRED!"

Dick's slow pants began to indicate his losing of consciousness as Batman tenderly laid him on the table. He tried to pull his eyelids open, but they grew to heavy for his confused brain to order to do so.

"Dick, stay with me- stay with me—Alfred!" This was not good! His blood started to drip on the plastic on the table.

"B-Bruce...?" He pushed his dark eyelashes to reveal his pitiful icy blue eyes.

"Dick, stay calm; you're alright," Bruce reassured more to himself than to Dick.

"S-sorry..." Then before Dick could pronounce half of his apology, everything drained out of his brain causing him to fall into the abyss of dark sleep.

~I was gonna have this just as one story w/ no chapters, but I think I'll just display this in different chapters! I'm a very festive person so I just HAD 2 write a Christmas story with Dick in. Hang in there, Dick! AND STOP SNEAKING AROUND! You're worrying Bruce sick! R&R


	2. grounded for christmas

~5 days ago~

The weight of the cold held Robin in it's grip as his unmasked eyes fluttered open. He saw colors blend together into the image of an angry cowled mentor of his.

Blue eyes busted open as the recognition of the trouble he was in, registered in his foggy mind. A silence as cold as the cave lingered on the situation. Robin licked his dry lips as he slowly struggled to rise with his one good arm. He paused for a breath to prepare his battle of words- for he knew he'd need to fight a strong argument.

"Uh," he smiled softly as one of his defenses. "Look, this isn't as bad as it seems..."

No words broke out of Batman's dry mouth that was held so tightly to restrain his anger. His ward stared silently at the cowled man. His aegis smile soon was weakly slaughtered away into a frown to match Batman's.

"I...didn't want to worry you," Dick whispered on a more serious level skipping to the point of concern.

"So this is how you get me not to worry," he asked...or rather stated with a tone icier than the wind that was echoing through the cave.

"I..., it's all for a good cause- a heroic cause," he stared at the bat hoping to ease his anger with these following words- "A cause for justice."

It didn't work.

"What is this 'just cause' that I'm unaware of?"

This part was hard to get past. It was the only problem in the way of his mission. "...I can't tell you," the boy whispered hoping to never start this argument.

No words entered out of Batman's frowned lips. His glare, like always, did the talking...and it didn't have gentle things to say.

"Look...! It's not what you think; I'm only trying to help, but if I tell you, everything will be ruined!"

"How so," Batman asked breaking his silence. "Are you being black-mailed?"

"What," Dick asked a little astonished on how serious Batman thought the situation was. Of coarse, he takes everything seriously. It's kind of in his job description. "No, no, Bruce it's not that...intense."

"So why can't you tell me? Dick, we're a team. As Robin, you have a responsibility to obey a direct order. As both Bruce Wayne AND Batman, I have a responsibility over you," he lectured growing a little more angry.

"Can't you make an exception," Dick asked almost in a begging manner. "...Just this once...?"

Bruce raised one of his bushy eyebrows in a questioning look. Whatever he was doing, must be extremely important. Dick never normally sounded so humble.

"Dick, you can't honestly think that I'm going to let you go out in one of the most dangerous cities without knowing a thing that you're doing, where you'll be, or who's involved in this ...justice cause!"

"It's just for a couple of days- just a couple," he asked.

"Just a couple days of what,"Batman yelled as he slammed his fist on the table beside Dick's bed. Robin flinched slightly by Batman's sudden burst of anger. "You lied to me, you were knocked out, _and_ now you want me to let you go back to do- what I don't even know you were doing?"

"Look, Bruce, I know that I wasn't honest in the beginning..., but that's just because I was afraid of how you'd react..."

"With an almost broken arm! You completely disobeyed-"

"See! SEE! That's what I'm talking about," Dick defended leaving his bashfulness in the past.

"Don't yell at me, Dick. You're in no position to-"

"To WHAT," he interrupted again. "To fend for myself? Look, it's not like you've never excluded me from your own cases! I've had plenty of my share for your-"

"Are you in a position of being my mentor," Bruce stated in sarcasm.

"No, but-"

"Then it's settled; you're no longer sneaking out."

Dick was just about ready to retort another response, but he angrily repressed the idea. Yelling wouldn't help his hopeless case. Not with Batman. He slowly sank back into his covers murmuring/whispering, "Why not you just ground me while you're at it?"

"I am," Bruce answered sternly as he got up and left.

"WHAT," Dick yelled hoping that Bruce would respond to his anger and maybe settle on something else. He couldn't be grounded; not so close to Christmas! This would ruin everything!

Bruce's back remained facing his ward as he had, at this point, gone into the bat-elevator.

Not a millisecond after the elevator had risen, Dick slammed his only good hand on the head of the bed in fury. "Scrooge," he complained to himself, and flew his head back in frustration "If only I could have a couple more nights..."

~4 nights ago~

"Did anyone follow you?"

"Only the message."

The two punks crowded around at the edge of an alley. Most criminals had labeled this as a 'safe zone' from the cops. Especially around Christmas. After all, picking a fight with some rooky crooks wasn't exactly on the wish-list of every cop. It was on Dick's though.

Yes, Batman had grounded him, but when had that ever stopped him before? Honestly, he was a little surprised that Bruce would just assume that he would do as he was told. It almost made him feel guilty for going behind Bruce's back to do it...almost.

The whole conversation by the two men was being recorded by the boy wonder cautiously hiding behind the crates of 'merchandise' in the shadows of the night.

"And, the message is...?"

"Dude said he'd be here in a coup'la days. Right now he's hang'n low cause of his 'lil...temper tantrum on'a bullet."

"Man, do I know that...he has a real temper."

"Not like Snapes though..."

"Oooh, man! That guy needs to really lay low."

"Too late. Got arrested last week."

The two men blew in their hands a little to fight off the biting chill in the air.

"Got death penalty?"

"The chair."

"...I thought that was illegal now. They ain't allowed to pull it..."

The taller man loomed in closer to the shorter so that he could smell his drunk breath swirl into the icy air. "You really believe that, Mikey...?"

This conversation was trailing off topic and Robin was losing his patience. He needed info- not small talk of an illicit man's life.

Dick was never the one to have patience for stalking in the shadows. That was obviously Batman's gig. And, quite frankly, he wasn't sure how much more talking he could take.

"Hey, you here something...?"

"C'mon, man! You ain't scar'n me with none of that-"

"Can it-I'm seriously hear'n something!"

Ah, screw it-

The boy wonder pounced out of the shadows and into the spotlight of dangerous attention- where he belonged.

"It's the bat's brat!"

Bullets shot out frantically missing their aim as it summer-saulted around and closer to the criminals. Now that he had been discovered, he could have his fun questioning them with his 'so-very-well mimicked' Bat tone.

Mikey's arm, holding the gun, was broken with Robin's ,only good, arm slicing under his. Then, he back-flipped out of the others' aim and onto his shoulders where the boy hit behind the man's head to knock him unconscious. As Mikey tried to crawl away, Robin got up and leaped onto his back. He pushed the man's head backwards to strain his neck.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your fascinating discussion on your 'boss'." Robin pulled his head back tighter until he could hear the man grunt agony out of his blue lips. "Mind continuing?"

"Don't you know what happens to kids on the naughty list this time of year," he snarled.

"Ooh, do they get put in the electric chair like your buddy?"

"Nah," he managed to breathe out. "Their pretty 'lil blood decorates the walls so nicely.."

Just then a sharp click indicated an aimed gun from behind Robin's turned head. The second before he could turn to see his (almost) last image of life, he saw a dark figure landing on the shadowed gunman. Batman.

Several loud crunching punches could be heard on the crook Batman over-powered. Robin sat there awkwardly watching Batman's well-known brutality thrashing out on the man. The most frightening part was really seeing how angry the bat was and knowing that he was saving some of that raw anger for Robin.

By the time The Dark Knight was done unmercifully hitting the criminal, Robin knew it was 'his turn' for the wrath. Batman arose with his back facing Robin, who was still pinning Mikey.

"Get in the car," Batman ordered without looking at him.

"-But,-"

"NOW!"

As Robin stubbornly arose, he heard a snicker from Mikey. "Bu-usted."

The kid's fist eagerly retorted back causing Mikey to become unconscious with the other two.

"I'm going to ask you this only once; .?"

"I told you I can't tell you, but you won't listen!" Robin through his cape onto the floor in anger as the dynamic duo entered the chilly cave. " How did you even find me anyways? I didn't take my costume!"

"That's aside from the point, Dick!"

"That's exactly the point! You say that I should trust you enough to tell you what's going on, but you're not the one to talk about trust!"

"Take what you give; I said you were grounded less than a day ago and you're back on the streets-"

"I have to do this-"

"What are you doing?"

"...," was all that he could say. If only Bruce could know...this was all for him, but that kind of defeats the purpose of a surprise Christmas gift.

"You tracked me, didn't you?"

"If it was so important, than I should know."

"NO! I told you before: no, and I'm telling you again:no!"

"Don't take that attitude with me, young man; you were almost killed...again!"

"You don't have to dramatize it! I almost get killed everyday!"

"At least I can have an eye on you when it almost happens!"

"_Apparently_, you have that covered!"

"Gentlemen," Alfred interrupted loudly with a tray of egg-nog and cookies. "In all due respect to the Christmas season, that you two fail to express, perhaps we should resolve the solution and make amens."

The two looked at each other both with stubborn expressions smeared on their masked faces.

"Fine," Batman agreed. "But, he's still grounded."

"But, that's not f-"

"That's enough!" Dozens of bats erupted from the stalactites and swarmed away by the sudden echo of fury by the real creature of the night.

"Alfred, get Dick a sleeping bag; he'll be sleeping in the cave tonight."

"WHAT," Dick retorted in an unexpected squeak. "You- I-"

"And, make sure to bring his some homework...he'll be staying in the cave for quite some time."

"Very well," Alfred sighed clearly not wanting Bruce's method of resolving. "Perhaps so much time together will give you the opportunity to compromise _together_."

Not likely.

"Bruce, please; I really need to do this...!"

A solemn verbalization was graven on the man's face as his emotionless eyes absorbed the information on his computer. The blue light ,from the screen, blanketed Richard's slouching back as he sat down on the rocky floor. His sigh formed into fog as it slipped out of his lips that were perched upon his fist. Christmas was only in a couple of days, and he had a feeling that Bruce's strong stare would hold him captive from escaping!...only three more nights.

~3 nights ago~

It was another night in the batcave with Bruce on his patrol duty over Dick. He could hardly get up for a minute without Bruce questioning what he was doing. For kid so dependent on moving, this was pure torture. In his spare time. He had reviewed ideas of how to escape. With Batman looming over his shoulder, none of them would prove the least bit successful though.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," Dick mumbled clearly upset about being grounded to such an extreme.

"If you're not back in five minutes-"

"I know, you'll either tape me down to my sleeping bag, wait outside for me, or just give me a bottle to do it in..."

"The bottle's new," Batman observed on a tone with just a bit of humor in.

Although Bruce had been grouchy lately, he was gradually smiling more during the day. Either Robin had a habit of setting the mood brighter, or he just enjoyed torturing the kid.

"Scratch that one out," Dick suggested copying Bruce's humorous tone.

"Only if you're back in five."

Faster than Kid-Flash, he zoomed to the bathroom while the new threat was now hanging in the air.

When he came back out, he heard a familiar signal beeping throughout the cave. The bat signal.

"Alfred, keep an eye on Dick," Bruce shouted as he ran to the Batmobile.

Dick ran out as well to see Batman take off for 'work'.

"I believe it is not part of punishment to miss dinner, Master Dick?"

"I'm afraid I won't be able to make it, Alfie."

"Young sir, I am not abiding with Master Bruce's decision for you to eat dinner in this drafty cave."

"That's not what I mean," Dick looked at him seriously yet humbly. "I need you to let me go." Dick had a way of making this sound like a harmful sentence of punishment.

"I believe I will not, young man."

"Alfred, listen to me." This gained the butler's undivided attention. It was always important if Dick used his actual name instead of something ridiculous like 'Alfie' , or 'Alf'. "This is the one chance that I can actually get Bruce a present that's worth anything!"

"Master Dick, all of this trouble is over a present?"

"Just let me explain," Dick offered as he rolled up his sleeping bag. And, that night, Robin flew back onto the streets.

To be continued~~~~~~


	3. gift of justice

~2 nights ago~

"So you just let him wander off again despite his punishment," Bruce growled as he stood in front of his elderly friend. It hadn't been long ago since he came home just to discover that Dick had sneaked out again. More than that, Alfred had actually assisted him in his rebellion. He was the last of people Bruce would expect to help his ward contradict discipline.

"What would you have me do sir," the butler questioned unphased by Bruce's anger. "Hold him at a gun point to stay put?"

"No," he mumbled as he slid his mask over his tightened face that held the night's weariness all over. "I'm sure the criminals can take care of that for you."

"Dare I ask where you're going?"

"Where do you think," growled Bruce as he stormed off to his Batmobile. "I'm finding Dick before another gunsman has a bullet through his thick skull."

"No need for that, Master Bruce. Master Dick has already returned to his bed with his thick skull in perfect condition."

The Dark Knight stopped in his tracks and turned around to Alfred. His brown eyes held the attention of the butler's blue challenging the situation of the boy. "You're hiding something too, aren't you?"

"Indeed, sir. Alas, as Master Dick had requested, it will remain a secret."

"Alfred," his acrimony echoed slowly in a growl. "I need to know what's going on-"

"I do not believe you do," argued the butler. "If the lad had been normal then I would full-heartedly agree. However, if you give the boy the obligation to fight for justice, then there is nothing wrong with him proceeding to do so."

"But, I don't even know what he's doing, where he is-"

"Do you trust him?"

"Don't go there; he's done things before."

"Yes; he must absolutely not be trusted due to his previous activities," Alfred concurred in sarcasm. "Saving innocent lives and honest businesses is doubtlessly the most reckless habit a boy his age could possess. He is absolutely unworthy of such trust."

"Behind my back," Bruce finished for him. "As partners, we made a deal to work in TRUST! If he can't do that, perhaps he has misunderstood his priorities as Robin."

"Trust doesn't work for just one person, sir."

"What are you trying to say..?," he asked as he withdrew his long cape from his broad, sore shoulders.

"How many times has Master Dick not been given the honor of knowing where you were going?"

Bruce hit him with a herd glare announcing his bitter attitude for a 'lecture'.

"What do you suggest I do then? Let him wander around Gotham unamare of where he is? Alfred, if I hadn't been there the very second the gun was aimed at him last night-," he stopped unable to continue with emotion of worry.

"As is the case on practically every other night. I do believe that was a comitment you two agreed upon when your crusades were created."

A hard glare was thrown at Alfred for his logic that the elderly man used as a weapon. It was difficult to argue with the man because he was so skilled in his knowledge. Still, there were always flaws in his arguments. Not knowing what Dick was doing probably wasn't the most parently attribute to have. But then, parenthood limits had different meaning for the Dynamic Duo. Hardly any parents would allow their kid to swing around on buildings with only a grappling hook to keep them from falling. The real problem was debating weather or not to allow him to fight alone. The biggest hope Bruce had for keeping Robin alive each night was knowing that he could always be there to catch him, or fight by his amature side. The real question was: could he trust Dick enough to fight all on his own?

"I have to know what's going on if I can intend to allow him a solo mission." Apparently, he couldn't.

"Then you should talk to the boy instead of pressuring me to inform you of his actions."

He had a point. But, Dick was less likely to discuss it than Alfred. At least Alfred could see Bruce's point of view. Dick was far too stubborn to open his eyes to anything more than his own reasoning.

"...I suppose I have no choice," grumbled Bruce as defeat slithered into his mind. Clearly the best way to figure out the best way to settle this was by communication. Something that Batman and Robin lacked strongly .

_knock knock_

"Five more minutes," an exasperated Boy Wonder slurred out to his disturbance of sleep. The warm bed's company pleaded him to stay, and who was he to deny the offer? Especially after such a cold and cruel night on the hateful streets of Gotham.

"Dick," Bruce began announcing to Robin that it wasn't Alfred whom was calling.

"Bruce?"

"Mind if I have a few words?"

Dick stayed lying down but had removed his face from smearing all over his pillow. He lay on his back staring at the ceiling and cogitating allowance for Bruce's ennterence. Then again, there wasn't exactly a question toned in his asking. It was pretty common anyways for Bruce to ask a question with a tone of a direct order. One might say he had a way with words.

"Sure," he yawned as he swirved onto his side refusing to sit up. The door creeked open as a man in a T-shirt and $500 jeans walked into the room. Funny how one person's aura mixes into the mode of attitude in the room. Bruce was good at that too. In fact, the feeling of seriousness almost tempted Dick to sit up...almost.

Bruce found his way to the edge of the bed and seated himself upon the layers of thick, heavy blankets that buried half of Dick's body. It had actually been a while since Bruce had sat there. He wasn't exactly always the best conversationalist...unless it was serious. And, based upon the purple blended bruise on his ward's left cheek, it was serious. "Look," he began trying to sound somewhat caring. "I know that I've been somewhat ...harsh...during the last few days..."

Dick interrupted Bruce's understatement for 'harsh' with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Anyways," an irritated Batman continued. "I think all I need to know is that you could stay in contact with me on your ...mission. I doubt I wouldn't let you go. So does Alfred. But, I do need to know what you're doing. If something wrong happens, if I could help, I'd need to know at leat where you are and what you're doing."

"I told you; I can't," Dick replied in purely exhausted voice that didn't even have the energy to look him in the eye.

"So Alfred agrees," Bruce whispered to himself holding his frustration as well as he could. "I'll tell you what," he decided as he bent down to make Dick look him in the eye. Dick, though resistant at first, couldn't help but be swallowed up in his stern brown-eyed gaze that could hold a gorrila in it's place. Once the boy's attention was firmly held, Bruce continued. "You don't have to tell me where you are,or what you're doing...just where the suit. I won't track you- I promise. The suite monitors your heart-rate. If it becomes too slow, then I'm coming in. But, if you think you can handle yourself, I won't stop you."

Finally, Dick somehow came across the energy to shoot him in a sitting position with interest. "You mean it? You won't check in?"

Bruce looked down at the floor considering if what he said was something that he could hold his word to. It took a while. It was a lot to promise, but if Alfred AND Dick believed what he was doing was right, he should probably agree. "...Yes." His head rose again to Dick's wide-opened crystal-blue eyes. "As long as I know that you're alive,...I trust you."

Dick's expression was just that of a child coming down to behold a moutain of presents on Christmas morning: priceless. A large smile flew across his face as he hugged Bruce's neck in joy of his hard-earned trust.

"Thank you," he whispered winning his mentor's approval.

"Isn't this great Alfred," Dick proclaimed as he spoke to the butler washing dishes in the kitchen. "I mean, I don't have to worry about his intrusion, and I can actually work with his approval in mind!"

"It is absolutely incredible, Master Dick," Alfred responded with his natural dull tone. "Don't touch those cookies."

"Yes, sir," Dick laughed as he removed his hand from hovering over the plate full of Christmas cookies. "Still, I mean, this is probably the only present I could get that would actually like come close in competition to all of the things for me."

"Although I believe that this 'present' is absolutely wonderful, I doubt it is the only gift you've given Bruce worth wild."

"Pffft," Dick laughed as he leaned against the counter. "Yeah, right. I've given a billionare an incredible present that he couldn't possibly get for himself."

"You're here are you not?"

Dick's eyes spread in shock at the consideration that he could actually be considered something worth wild. For a long time, when he had just moved into Gotham, self-esteem felt impossible to gain when he was considered a worthless charity case. For a while, he found it difficult to live with Bruce and not 'earn' his right for shelter, food, and education. After all, he had grown up working for his right for such things. And, that was when he had parents that cared for him. Then, he was suddenly shifted into a situation where a man, who appeared to never be able to love him the way his parents did, gave him more than his parents coud afford for doing-nothing! It was imbearable at times-feeling worthless. If it hadn't been for Robin assisting his crusade, and earning his right to stay, he was sure he would have run away by now!

But, hearing Alfred refer to him as an actual gift, an actual blessing, was a sweet taste that he had never before heard in words. He tried to act humble and shrug off the compliment, but it was just so sweet to hear. "Yeah well," Dick began as if it was no big deal. "I try."

"And, just as every other thing you try, you accomplish it above the limits," Alfred smiled turning to Dick and noticing the smile the boy struggled desperately to hide with twichering cheeks.

"'kay, well, uh- I better go y'know get back to his present," Dick replied exiting the room.

"Very well, Master Dick," Alfred answered washing a big pot. "And, on your way out, you may return the cookie in your pocket back on the plate."

"...yes sir."

~1 night ago~

Bruce sat at the Bat-computer completing the title of a typical worried parent. His permission for Dick to go out solo was beginning to throw back regrets to the Dark Knight on the decission.

"What if he needs help," he asked Alfred who was calmly dusting the gigantic penny casting it's shadow over Bruce's dark figure. One might believe that the question was somewhat random. But, not for the two men in the cave. Both had the subject of Dick's mission on their minds. It dwindled in the air unspoken of until this point.

"I believe Master Dick has a communicator he may use in the need of danger," reminded Alfred helpfully.

"A bullet takes less than a second to go off," Bruce mumbled aloud.

Alfred replied with his classic eye rollings. Bruce had a way for creating a moody setting- even around Christmas. "You have trained the young man for the past five years. I imagine that your mind may be eased if you would share the confidence I have in him."

"I guess..." A wind whispered it's echoes across the broad cave replacing the laughter that filled the walls by Robin. It was odd having such silence in the cave. It only worried Bruce more...especially if one click of a trigger caused the silence to remain permanent. It took such a small amount of time for death to hit his ward. That small amount of time could not be reached by the mortal Batman. "You're not worried at all about him?"

"Master Bruce, I tend to relieve myself of worries better when the matter is not mentioned so many times."

Bruce chuckled to himself as he returned typing in new model ideas for the Batarangs. "You have an interesting way of asking me to shut up, Alfred."

"Dare I ask if your vocabulary has been adapted by Master Dick's?"

"Maybe," Bruce smiled. The two gentlemen continued their night in tranquil silence...that is, until Dick came home. The only problem was..he wasn't alone.

"Mr. Kent," Alfred announced at the sight of his far away presence. "What unexpected pleasure do we owe-"

Then, the image became more clear to both of the men. Superman's cape was wrapped around a small figure whom he tenderly held as he walked into the scene.

"Bruce, I-," Superman began until Batman shot off of his chair and to the figure he knew was under the bleeding cape. He hesitantly uncovered a layer of the cloth to reveal his boy with blood splattered on his small face. Slowly (so very slowly) the figure was placed into Bruce's strong and protective arms. Silence roared it's sorrow through the cave as bitter reality bit at Bruce's mind.

"What..happened," Batman asked his voice low between the tone of pain and anger like a lion being shot in the chest.

"I-I'm not sur," Superman admitted. "I was flying around looking for a last minute gift-" (Last minute meaning that he had finally gotten the nerve to get Louis a Christmas present.) "When my super-hearing picked up an abandoned storehouse crashing near the docks...Dick was in it..."

"You're faster than a speeding bullet, yet you can't get Dick in time to save his life," Bruce asked in growling manner of anger centered towards the man of steel.

"Bruce, I'm sorry," he apologized sympathetically looking at the bleeding boy. "I tried to rush-"

"Apologies won't save his life," Batman roared letting out the rare amount of emotion that he expressed. "You either help me stop his bleeding or go back to your Metropolis!"

The three men dashed towards the medical table and lied Dick on quickly. Bleeding was clogged (mostly in the small chest) with ace bandages to stop the leak of blood dripping across the floor. As his back was elevated by a pillow, it felt as though they were wrapping a (hopefully) live mummy. Hot water was swabbed onto his tender skin mixing in with the sticky, wet blood. When the wash rag slammed back into the bucket of warm water, the colors of red and grayish-blue swerved together into whirlpool of a gruesom mix. The same basic steps were repeated on the boy. Washing off blood, strapping him with bandages, checking for the pulse, washing off bandages, strapping him with bandages, checking for a pulse, washing, strapping, checking, washing, strapping, checking, wasing, strapping,-blue eyes gaping open.

"Master Dick," Alfred rejoiced as washing his cloth was put on pause.

"Alfred...? " Dick's voice was raspy and weak as it broke through his blue lips. His eyes unconciously scanned the cave to identify the figures aiding him. "Superman...? Bru-?"

Reality shot him harder than a bullet as scattered pieces of reality were mentally fit together like pieces of a puzzle revealing the danger of the current situation. "Bruce!"

"Save your energy," Bruce warned gently pushing him down in amorous care.(something that Bruce normally burried under his tough figure) "You had a pretty hard fall.."

"Fall...FALL! Bruce, I'm not done yet! I have to finish-"

"You're not finishing anything! You were just on the very edge of losing your life so don't you dare think that you're going anywhere!"

Dick bolted up off of his pillow and onto his knees. "But, Bruce I just need one more night! All of the hard work is done-one more night and I'll-!"

"NO! Not even one second more! Yoy've proven that whatever you're doing is far too dangerous to-

"It's important!"

"I sad NO!"

"Bru-"

"You'r not-"

"I have t-"

"Why-"

"I can't t-"

Clark and Alfred stood baffled trying to keep up with the words cut off in an argument of half sentences blurred together and being shot loudly at each partner of Gotham.

"You're going to bed. NOW!"

"Bruce, you have to let me go tomorrow! You just have to-!"

"Look at yourself and even try to imagine me allowing you to do that! You look like you've been through a thrasher!"

"But, Bruce, you said that I could!"

"BEfore you come back needing to be aided for life! How can you expect me to let you go out again after tonight? What even happened in the storehouse?"

As always in defeat, Dick's answer was acerbic silence to dawn in the oppression of such a position as this.

"That's what I thought," Bruce responded to the obvious voiceless admit of the boy's loss.

To continue the wordless end of the argument, Dick had no choice but to follow Bruce to his room.

"Can I ask what's going on here," Clark requested once the cave was cleared of the bitter two.

"Mastr Dick is finishing Master Bruce's Christmas present," was Alfred's simple answer.

"Christmas present?" Clark retorded. "Dick was almost killed- Bruce looked just about ready to blow a fuse- what kind of present is that kid getting him?"

Alfred turned to Clark with a stare of solemn seriousness. "Peculiar gifts for peculiar people. Yet, I can assure you- the gift that the young master wishes to prepare may be the best gift anyone could ever give."

~tonight~

As we left off in the beginning, Bruce was looking desperately for Dick. Of coarse Bruce didn't leave the boy's room unlocked. In fact, he had just about smeared the whole room in cameras,alarms, and locks. But, then out of all of the security hidden in the room, there was one thing Bruce had forgotten...

Dick was a classic ninja.

"Master Bruce," Alfred called in to the communicator on the car.

"I'm here, Alfred."

"I thought you should be relieved to be informed that Master Dick has just returned safe and sound."

The Batmobile screeched to a sudden stop. "(sigh) I'm on my way home." This kid seriously liked to pull his nerves like a boy would do on a puppet. He had checked on the cameras in his room to see how he was doing. When he noticed he was gone, worry consumed his frantic mind into scanning Gotham from the inside out. Christmas Eve was a peaceful time for most on the streets, but then again...this was Gotham. For hours he had searched every corner every door in the screaming, icy wind with no clue where Dick would go. When he tried to convince Alfred into telling him what the boy was up to and where he would find him, the butler refused with dignity. Typical of Alfred.

Now, he recieves a call back that Dick is just fine and dandy. He really should be thankful for such news...there was just something agrivating about working so hard to keep an eye on the boy when he always slips away and back to the mansion without so much of a notice from Bruce.

Shadows of the Christmas chill twisted into absurd shapes lingering over Gotham's Guardian. The elevator leading up to the mansion seemed unbearaly slow for Bruce as he awaited to see Dick's safety for himself.

As the door opened, Alfred awaited for the master outside of the elevator.

"Where's Dick," Bruce rushed to the point.

"Right on the couch, sir. Peacefully asleep as usual."

Bruce zoomed to the couch near the Christmas tree (that Dick had demanded on getting several weeks ago) and checked on the boy still wrapped in bandages from the previous night.

He really did look peaceful- the absolute definition. A soft smile spread on his tan skin that had the fire's flames reflecting on his body. A thick, festive blanket lied on his tiny body that looked hardly touched at all. His ebony hair, darker than the night, tousled all over his face. A small lock found it's way down to Dick's ski lift nose. His nose responded by twiching off the hair as a small sneeze escaped his nostrils.

Bruce couldn't help but smile. Although the boy drove him crazy at times, it was difficult to stay mad at him. Even though he didn't know what was so important that he had to sneak off all of these nights. But, it didn't matter. Dick promised that this would be his last night and Bruce trusted the boy with his life.

The boy slowly turned over onto his back as something slipped out of his hands and onto Bruce's lap. It was a brown folder splattered with a small amount of blood. It had a green glossy bow tied to the cover with an eleven year-old's hand writing printed with:

To: Bruce

From: Dick

An astonishment spread in his eyes at the curiosity.

"Master Dick found it absolutely essential to gain only the best gift for you," Alfred smiled in the corner of the room.

"This is what he was after," Bruce asked raising the folder to signify it as 'this'.

"Indeed, sir."

He looked at it for a minute and then back at looked at it once more...then at Dick again. "He risked his_ life _for a present?"

"I do believe that 'it's the thought that counts' fits perfectly into the situation."

He looked at it once more and then once again at the Dick. "What is it?"

Alfred rolled his eyes at the stupidity of Bruce's knowledge of Christmas. "I'm certain that is the point of opening it, sir."

Oh so carefully, he pulled off the string curious on what was so special about this gift to Bruce.

Once the folder was opened, Bruce felt as though his eyes would remain glued to the picture printed on the paper. That picture- that face...that face he was sure he'd never forget. That face of-

Joe Chill

A loud shriek of the old Grandfather clock announced the arrival of Christmas

~Christmas day~

He felt he would tremble out of his skin by the reminder of Bruce's parent's murderer. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. He had battled aliens, monstors, robots, and his own clone, but this- this felt impossible to grasp on reality. After all these years of hunting down this man- on his thirsty desire for vengence on this man- Dick- his son- had done it for him? To say this was merely a Christmas present was like saying Joker was just a clown. It was a miracle!

He read further on the file proving his capture.

Name: Joe Chill

Blood Type: 0+

Date Apprehended: December twenty-fourth

He looked back at at Dick and couldn't believe it. A gift of justice. That kid knew him better than most anyone...and after risking so much. His life, trust...Bruce fought back a tear threatening to slide down his cheek.

"Bruce," mumbled half-awake. "Merry Christmas..."

/` /` ! Finaly done in time 4 Christmas! K' so I had this idea stuck in my head 4 a while and

/ ` / ` !

/ ` ` !_ now it's written! :D Reviews are appreciated and have a merry Christmas, Quanza, Hannakah 'n

/ ` !

/ ` ! all that jazz! (prbly didn't spell most of those holidays right)

/ ` erry Christmas, !_ veryone! :)


End file.
